Subject 66
by TheKitKatana
Summary: Taken from his home right after another beating he wonders if it would be worth it to return home, after learning of the worlds beyond the stars he wonders if he has anything left to live for. His name is Naruto Uzumaki...and he is Subject 66. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Subject 66

Chapter One: Taken

-*Scene Change/POV Change*

-'Thoughts'

-"Talking"

AN: …Yes, I know…

*Konoha: Third Person POV*

A three year old Naruto stuck his head out of his apartment and sighed in relief, the blonde quietly stepped outside and slowly walked towards his favourite ramen stand Ichiraku's. Just as he was only a block away from the stand he was suddenly pulled into an alley and thrown to the ground. Three men stood in front of the blonde grinning at him with bad intentions, one of the men looked to be a chuunin by the looks of his vest. At that point Naruto knew he wouldn't be coming out of this beating in one piece, there was only one thing any three year old boy would do in this situation…run! Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran deeper into the alley hoping to Kami that this wasn't a dead end. Apparently the goddess had forsaken him as he ran straight into a brick wall falling backwards as he held his now bloody nose.

One of the men grabbed the blonde by his throat and lifted him off the ground only to slam him face first into the brick wall once again. The chuunin walked towards the man "Put him down" he commanded. The man grinned "With pleasure!" he exclaimed throwing Naruto to the ground like a rag doll. The chuunin walked towards the beaten boy brandishing a kunai from his vest "I'm going to enjoy this demon…" the chuunin hissed grabbing the blonde's right arm. Naruto looked up at the man only to scream in pain as the chuunin plunged the kunai into his hand pinning him to the brick wall behind him, the chuunin did the same for his other arm as well as his legs.

Suddenly red chakra exploded from the boy forming the shape of Kyuubi, the demon fox who devastated the village three years ago. The three men immediately tried to run terrified of the boy's power, but any attempts at escaping the wrath of the demon fox were halted as red chakra surrounded them. They screamed as their skin literally melted away from the raw yoki that saturated the air they breathed. The chuunin was about the breathe his last breath when he looked up, his eyes widened at the sight of Naruto holding one of the four kunai that once pinned him to the wall. The boy glared down at the sight of the pathetic man, his once cheerful ocean blue eyes turned to the red slits filled with bloodlust. Screams of panic filled the streets beyond the alley but the blonde simply grinned down at the man.

"You hurt this boy no…my kit. Burn in the heart of the underworld!" Naruto hissed in a voice that wasn't his own. The chuunin was too terrified to even move, his breath was hitched and his voice was caught in his throat. Naruto suddenly brought the kunai down on the man's chest repeatedly, he giggled with glee as he showered in the chuunin's blood. Somehow…the chuunin was still alive enough to see the gruesome display before him, with a final feat of strength he grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and grinned "Demon…cough…brat" and with that the chuunin fell back with a smile on his face letting out his final breath. Naruto walked out of the alley with his eyes still blood red slits, panicked villagers and Shinobi ran throughout the village. Strange soldiers with weapons that spit fire were killing people left and right.

Naruto's eyes widened when one of the soldiers fired his weapon at him, the blonde growled rolling to the side as red chakra formed around him. Soldiers who noticed this started firing at the boy but it seemed as if nothing could pierce through the chakra cloak. Naruto crouched on all fours ready to attack when he was suddenly sent flying from an unknown force. Left and right the soldiers fell with kunai blades through various gaps in their armor, the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi landed next to the fallen blonde and frowned. A team of Anbu Black Ops suddenly appeared behind the Hokage and bowed, one with a dog mask raised his head "Hokage-sama, we have secured this area for now but we must leave the village." Hiruzen nodded "Have the villagers reached the evacuation shelter?" the dog masked Anbu sighed "The shelter was destroyed as well as half the village itself.

But we have secured the clan heads and council members as well as their families, they are moving underground as we speak and-" suddenly the Anbu fell to the ground in a puddle of blood "Kakashi!" Hiruzen yelled rushing over to the fallen man. The squad of Anbu whipped out their weapons only to fall to the ground. A man with strange blue eyes and thick black armor walked towards them with a smug smirk on his face "I have found the source of energy, it's a kid…kill the other eight I no longer have use for them" the blonde slowly opened his eyes to see Hiruzen standing before him, the old man smiled down at the boy "It's okay Naruto…I won't let them get to you" the man in the armor chuckled "I admire the loyalty of your race, but that boy has the most power here and I will harness it…even if I have to take him from your cold dead hands"

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed "Who are you and why have you come to our world?" the man sneered "Your planet has an element zero core, but your people have a resistance to it's power so you gain so little. Your so-called demons were the ones that have harnessed the power to a certain degree, but thanks to your people that power is sealed into this boy. Now I can control it!" the man shot Hiruzen through his leg making the old man cry in pain, the man in armor walked towards the now terrified boy and smiled "Even with your abilities you are all human…and you will help me" the man slammed the butt of his rifle on the side of Naruto's head just enough to knock him out "Whether you like it or not" Hiruzen held his leg trying not to pass out from the pain, the man in armor lifted the blonde onto his shoulder and sighed at the old man "All squads secure our technology…we don't want these people to have a chance at standing against us"

Even through the pain Hiruzen found the strength to ask "Who are you?" the man in armor glanced at the old man with a smug grin "You may call me…the Illusive Man"

AN: …Read and Review.

~TheKitKatana


	2. Chapter 2

Subject 66

Chapter Two: Torture and experiments then…the beginning of everything

-*Scene Change/POV Change*

-'Thoughts'

-"Talking"

AN: To all those who reviewed…I thank you…

*Naruto's Mindscape: Third Person POV*

Naruto stood in front of a huge gate before him, the boy looked up to see two red eyes within the gate staring back at him. The blonde giggled "Kyuu-chan!" a red haired woman stood behind the bars with nine tails swinging behind her. This woman was the Kyuubi if you didn't know yet, she sighed walking straight past the bars kneeling in front of the blonde "Naruto-kun…stop calling me that" she said flicking the boy's nose. Kyuubi had blocked the memories of what had happened to Konoha, she didn't know where they were going but she made a promise to herself long ago 'I will protect you Naruto, but when the time comes…you will know the truth…'

*Nubian Expanse: Dakka System: Pragia: Cerberus Facility: Third Person POV*

The Illusive Man inhaled the cigar in his hand deeply as the Kodiak shuttle landed in front of the facility. He still held the boy who was thankfully still unconscious, the Illusive Man smiled down at the boy ruffling his hair. As soon as he got out of the shuttle a team of scientists were ready for the Illusive Man with a stretcher, the man shook his head "I will oversee boy this personally" was all he had to say to get them to leave him alone, he walked into the facility with the blonde over his shoulder. As he made his way further into the facility various experiments could be seen done to…children. Most of them were no older than three or four, as the Illusive Man reached his destination there were two adjacent rooms. One had the number Zero plastered in the door while the other was blank, the Illusive Man walked into the unmarked room and looked around for a moment before he sighed "It's gonna to be a long day…" he muttered to himself.

The room was what you would call in a hospital…an operating room. Various medical tools and devices littered a tray next to a large operating table. The Illusive Man gently placed the boy on the operating table and strapped him securely to it, he had already taken off his armor in favour of a formal suit. He hummed to himself as he grabbed an apron and wrapped it around himself, just as he had snapped on latex gloves two scientists walked into the room each holding black boxes in their hands. The Illusive Man nodded "Thank you, leave them in the corner. Now then…do you have it?" he asked eagerly. One of the scientists nodded holding out a completely flat black disc to the man "The Prototype L6 Neural Biotic Node, the others are still waiting for your approval sir but the boy's body must be accustomed to this piece before the others can be added"

The Illusive Man frowned "That will take too long for the test to be viable…send in the other nodes as well as the surgical team for Subject Zero. We need to know if this boy will survive this before we try it on her" the two scientists nodded not questioning the Illusive Man immediately leaving to carry out their orders. Minutes later five men in lab coats walked into the room and simply nodded to the Illusive Man who had a surgical saw ready and waiting…

*Naruto's Mindscape: Third Person POV*

Kyuubi held onto Naruto for dear life as the gate as well as their surroundings starting shaking as if an earthquake were occurring. Naruto whimpered closing his eyes tightly "Kyuu-chan what's happening?" Kyuubi gasped as Naruto's memories filtered through her before she erased them "Nothing Naruto-kun, don't worry…I will protect you" she whispered as a stray tear fell onto the boy's head. Anguish tore through her as the boy's pain on the surface only worsened as if the monsters doing this to him wanted a different reaction. A man's face burned itself into her mind, a man with eyes unlike the Sharingan but blue and more…sinister.

*Cerberus Facility: Third Person POV*

"Cut him open and implant the second node!" the Illusive Man yelled over the boy's screams. They had just finished implanting the first node at the very back of his skull where the spine connected…while he was awake and fully aware of what was happening. The operation was difficult at first since the scientists were unsure if the boy could survive anymore pain but the Illusive Man told them otherwise. By the time they had finished implanting the nodes Naruto's body was a bloody mess on the table, but his vital signs showed that he was still alive. The Illusive Man sighed in relief "Finally…leave us and implant the L5x nodes on Subject Zero, this boy will be my personal project from now on" the team nodded and left the room.

The Illusive Man walked to the corner of the room where the two black boxes resided, he heaved both boxes next to the operating table. He waved his custom omni tool over both boxes unlocking them, he pulled out various black and red tools which had no place in the universe grinning all the while "Ah, Reaper biotic and control implants…not one child has survived even your touch…and I just put all of your nodes in this boy yet he lives. What else can I do to him?" he mused to himself picking up the surgical saw yet again…

*Naruto's Mindscape: Third Person POV*

Naruto and Kyuubi were surrounded by darkness as soon as the shaking had stopped, Kyuubi narrowed her eyes "Show yourself!" she yelled to a figure in the darkness. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked towards them with a sad smile "We meet again Kyuubi" the demon fox's eyes widened "Minato…what happened to you?" the man chuckled "Those monsters up there are doing horrendous things to my son…I took what they gave him. I did what I could but I am just a fragment of the real Minato's soul" his eyes were completely blue with no pupils and at the base of his throat was what appeared to be burnt skin but blue. Minato sighed "They are experimenting on him with this twisted technology, but there is one thing that they did right"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed "And what's that?" the man smiled "I have harnessed this new power to give Naruto…my memories. Over time memories of my techniques and jutsus will arise within Naruto, I trust that you will train him when the time comes?" he asked. Kyuubi nodded "What will happen to you then?" Minato sighed "I will cease to exist…take care of him Kyuubi and when the time comes tell him the truth" the demon fox nodded looking down on the sleeping blonde in her hands "I will…" she whispered. Minato smiled as his body became transparent, he slowly walked towards Naruto and held a blue orb in his hand holding it to Naruto's forehead "May you find peace on your journey…my son" and with that he slowly disappeared into the darkness…

*Cerberus Facility: Third Person POV*

The Illusive Man sighed as he sewed the boy back up "That's enough for today, tomorrow you'll have your own room" he whispered ruffling the boy's hair. He hung his apron and threw his gloves into a nearby trashcan before he left the room. Naruto curled himself into a ball and cried himself to sleep…

*The next day: Third Person POV*

The Illusive Man quickly ducked his head as soon as he entered Naruto's room, the blonde had thrown the sink at him…wait a minute what the hell?! The Illusive Man chuckled "It see that we need to find you a new room" he looked around to find the room completely trashed, every medical tool had either been destroyed beyond repair or imbedded into the wall. Naruto grinned "No, my kit had nothing to do with this puppet…I'm sure you know what I am at this point?" the man gave the boy a small smile "Yes, and I'm sure you know better than to disobey their orders…Kyuubi" the blonde snarled "I will not takeover the boy!" the Illusive Man sighed "You can't hide this from him forever you know…he'll find out sooner or later." Naruto grinned "Then when that time comes I will tell him but for now you will have your soldier, this boy's split personality is cruel and cunning. He'll be perfect for your organization"

Naruto suddenly tilted his head and closed his eyes breathing heavily, he slowly opened his eyes revealing jet black eyes…no pupils and with blood red irises. Naruto smiled "Hello…you may call me Yami.

*Naruto's Mindscape*

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi "What are we still doing here?" he asked still not knowing of the events that have come to pass. Kyuubi held back a sob and strengthened her resolve "Today will be the day I teach you about the Shinobi Arts Naruto-kun" the blonde smiled a true smile and jumped in the air "DATTEBAY-OW!" Kyuubi pulled Naruto down in mid jump and flicked his nose "Shinobi use the art of silent killing Naruto-kun, being loud and annoying would make you a useless shinobi" Naruto pouted "Okay…" Kyuubi smiled and pulled out a scroll from thin air "Read this scroll then we can begin basic training" Naruto opened the scroll excitedly but struggled to read it's contents "The Basis of Chakra" and from that day on Naruto's life would be ruled by either the influence of Yami and the Illusive Man, or the care and nurturing of Kyuubi. Which path will he choose? Find out next time on Subject 66!

AN: …Read and Review…

~TheKitKatana


	3. Chapter 3

Subject 66

Chapter Three: First Mission…Part One

-*Scene Change/POV Change*

-'Thoughts'

-"Talking"

AN: Okay…no holds barred this time and I will stop the short AN's. Sorry for the delay but I've been sick all week…don't ever come to Canada! It's freaking cold out here! To all those who have read and reviewed this story I thank you. Now to those who wanted so action (FINALLY!) then you've got your wish as well as a certain Ice Queen…

*Minuteman Station: Thirteen years later: Third Person POV*

It has been thirteen years since Yami took control and so far he has been the perfect soldier, years of biotic commando training had prepared him for his very first mission. He sat in the Illusive Man's office wearing the standard Cerberus uniform waiting. But somewhere in the depths of his mind a certain demon fox has plans on getting rid of him…

*Naruto's Mindscape: Third Person POV*

Yami blinked as he stared into Naruto's eyes, ocean blue clashing with blood red each with a reason to hate the other. Naruto had learned most of his father's teachings through Kyuubi and had grown to be kind hearted with Kyuubi's teachings, he wore grey cargo pants and a simple black shirt. His reason for hating Yami was for using his body to serve those who invaded his home. Yami was trained directly under the supervision of the Illusive Man to be the perfect soldier, he is a tactical genius with both cunning and reason. But his only objective was the mission and any who got in his way was expendable in his eyes. Yami hated Naruto for one reason and one reason alone…his existence. In his eyes Naruto was just another obstacle in the way of his mission.

Kyuubi walked between the two "So it has finally come to this, the Paragon" she pointed at Naruto who grinned "Trained to be a silent killer but he is kind to all at heart, if he were on a mission he would save everyone he could…and then there's the Renegade" the demon fox pointed at Yami who scowled "Trained to be the perfect soldier in everyway, he will kill in cold blood just to reach his goals" Yami grinned "Let's just get this over with, I'm about to go on my first mission today" Naruto smiled "Finally some action after all these years, I look forward to this mission" the counterpart growled "Charge" his body glowed blood red with a powerful mass effect field growing within him. Naruto reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out…a three pronged kunai. "GRAHHHHH!" Yami screamed charging at Naruto in the blink of an eye. Just as Yami appeared in front of Naruto with a roundhouse kick Naruto slammed his right palm into Yami's midsection "Fuuton: Daitoppa" he whispered. Yami's eyes widened as a burst of wind sent him flying in the air.

Naruto quickly slapped his hands together to form a tiger seal "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" a stream of flames flew from Naruto's mouth heading straight for Yami. The counterpart smirked "Shockwave!" he thrust out his right hand at the incoming flames sending a red shockwave to counter them. The shockwave countered the flames but when the smoke cleared Naruto was nowhere in sight. Yami looked around frantic 'Where the hell is he?! Left, right, behind…below!' Yami tried to move but two hands at his ankles stopped him "Doton: Shinzu Zanshu no Jutsu" Yami was sent underground in the blink of an eye stopping just at his neck. Yami struggled even with his biotics but it was no use "I saturated the ground you are in with chakra…you can't get out of there" in front of Yami was Naruto with a small smile "Sorry but I have to go on a mission now" Yami thought about his situation 'How the hell…wait a minute of course!' Yami grinned "You changed your mindscape so that you could control the environment around us, a good strategy but you forget one thing"

Naruto frowned "And what's that?" Yami smirked "I'm part of you so that gives me some control of your mind, and if I wanted to say…break free of the ground?" Yami jumped out of the ground with ease landing gracefully on his feet "Face it, with the training we've had we are equals. Although it's hard to admit it but even if you can't beat me I can't beat you so…where do we stand now?" Naruto sighed "There's only one option now…Hirashin" in a flash of golden light Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Yami "I am you and you are me, maybe we could work together?" Yami thought about this for a moment "A new person would be made with both our traits, a deadly combination…let's do it" and from that moment on a new person was born from the traits of both Paragon and Renegade…may the Gods have mercy on the universe.

*Cerberus Facility: a certain Ice Queen's POV*

"So how has your training been?" the Illusive Man asked me as we walked towards his office "I believe that I'm combat ready sir" I replied. The Illusive Man chuckled as we reached his office "Well even if you weren't ready I shouldn't have to worry, someone will be accompanying you on this mission" I raised a delicate eyebrow, once we entered his office I saw a blonde teen sitting behind the Illusive Man's desk. His breathing pattern suggested that he was asleep, I frowned but the Illusive Man chuckled "Naruto you can't fool me" the blonde grinned as he opened his eyes "I guess not huh? So she will be my partner for this mission?" this boy seems…incompetent, and not even the Illusive Man has stopped me from voicing my opinions "Sir are you sure this boy is capable of even basic combat? I don't want to string along this child, he'll simply slow me down" Naruto chuckled "It's too bad you feel that way because…I think I just killed you" I heard the subtle click of a pistol behind me, the blonde in front of me grinned "Biotics are a wonderful thing aren't they?"

The Illusive Man smiled "Naruto this is Miranda Lawson and she will be accompanying you on this mission" I groaned as I saw the smug smirk on Naruto's face as he walked towards me, he raised his right hand beckoning the pistol behind me to him "We're gonna be great friends Miss Lawson, I can't wait to have access to your files…I should find some very interesting things about you" as soon as the blonde left the room I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding "What makes him so special?" I asked the Illusive Man who sat down behind his desk, he pulled out a carton of cigarettes "He is very powerful and skilled with his biotics, he is also a genius when it comes to combat tactics, he is special because…I raised him to be the perfect soldier and my personal weapon" my eyes widened for a moment but I composed myself nodding at the Illusive Man "Understood, I will prepare for the mission" I left the room just before the Illusive Man light up his first cigarette.

*Naruto's Private Quarters (his room): Naruto's POV*

I pulled on my armor as I laughed to myself, it's a bit strange having two opposing thoughts in my head. One was thinking about how tight Miranda's cat suit was and the other was thinking of the mission. My thoughts are conflicted but I make the best of it, I have some morals which I'm glad for but bad thoughts tend to reach me. It will take a while for my thoughts to truly sync but I will try to make the best of it. I looked myself over in the huge mirror the Illusive Man bought for me. A jet black Aegis Vest, light weight and also black Strength Boost pads on my shoulders, black Kestrel Arm Sheathing, and to top it all off jet black Stimulator Conduits on my legs. All in all I looked pretty badass and the armor bonuses add to my already honed skill I learned from various trainers. Surprisingly the Illusive Man had been a teacher even while he ran Cerberus, he taught me everything I needed to know about the galaxy, the various alien races, as well as the mass relays.

I debated on whether or not to put on a helmet for this mission, that is until I spotted my Death Mask on my desk. The speakers were in perfect condition as well as the custom night vision I installed myself. I put the helmet on and nodded to myself "My first mission…should be fun" as I exited my room Miranda was standing there with a data pad in her hands. I nodded to her "I already know the mission specs, we should head down to the armoury before we leave. Is there a shuttle ready for us?" Miranda nodded stiffly "The Illusive Man prepared your custom weapon fitted Kodiak in the armoury, shall we go now?" I nodded "Let's go…"

*The Armory: Naruto's POV*

I smiled to myself staring down at a row of weapons through my helmet, I decided to play it safe and bring my 'little' arsenal. To my left I grabbed a M-29 Incisor sniper rifle, it folded it self as I clipped it to my magnetised weapons storage on my back. Moving down the aisle I grabbed the small but effective M-3 Predator, putting it away I moved further down the aisle towards the assault rifles. I grabbed an old but reliable M-96 Mattock even if it didn't shower my enemies to hell I preferred accurate weapons. I put it away and grabbed a Geth Plasma Shotgun that was right next to it. Although I hated shotguns the Geth Plasma Shotgun was an exception since it had more power and less recoil. I immediately skipped the submachine guns and walked towards the wide selection of heavy weapons. To satisfy my need for wanton destruction I grabbed the M-920 Cain, this was my last resort weapon…I really hope I get to use it!

I turned back to Miranda who only had an M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol and an M-9 Tempest submachine gun. I sighed "You ready?" she simply nodded "Good, let's go" as we walked towards my Kodiak shuttle an engineer walked up to me with a data pad "Here are the list of upgrades made to the Kodiak" I grabbed the data pad and looked it over "Hm, kinetic barrier upgrades as well as an upgrade to the stealth mode?" the engineer nodded and saluted before he left. I sighed "Let's go then…"

*Kodiak Shuttle: Miranda's POV*

Sixteen and the Illusive Man's favourite, what exactly made him different from the rest of us? Is it because the Illusive Man trained him personally or was it something else? The blonde suddenly chuckled staring at me, he held his helmet on his lap staring at me with his ocean blue eyes. I frowned "What's so funny?" the blonde grinned "You seem to have a lot on your mind Miss Lawson, are you thinking about the mission or is it how the Illusive Man put me under his wing?" my eyes widened but I simply shook my head "It's strange how the Illusive Man has taken you under his wing, even the decision to let you on this mission baffles me. You are just a child after all…" Naruto shook his head "You don't anything about me Miss Lawson, but I had the pleasure of looking through some very classified files on you. For example your father creating you with his genetic material and then throwing you away just to make another 'legacy'.

I wonder what your dear father would give me for the location of little Oriana hm? I would imagine a great deal of credits and my own ship but I wouldn't do that to a fellow Cerberus officer…would I?" my breath hitched in panic at the seriousness in his voice and at my first look at his files "Your profile suggests that you would do anything for the sake of the mission…" the blonde chuckled "Yeah, it's a good thing worrying about your sister won't affect the mission…will it Miss Lawson?" I shook my head as calmly as I could "Of course not" Naruto nodded "Good, now then about the mission…I didn't actually read the mission specs so I have no idea where we're going" I shook my head and sighed "We're going to do some recon on the Alliance station Arcturus that has been attacked by the Bloodpack.

There is a chance that we will encounter hostiles on this mission but that shouldn't be a problem with the small arsenal you've brought with you" the blonde chuckled "It always pays to be prepared huh?" I gave him a small smile "Indeed it does, now our mission is to locate any survivors and to bring them to the human colony Tiptree." Naruto frowned "Won't the Alliance be there?" I nodded "There is a chance that the Alliance will be there but our priority is to get survivors out to Tiptree so avoid any Alliance marine you see" Naruto nodded "Got it, just in time too. We've reached the mass relay, after we're in the system I'll jump to FTL" Naruto pressed on his omni tool for a moment "No Alliance ships in sight according to the Illusive Man's scouts so we should head down there now, I'll have to bring us down and hide the shuttle" I nodded "Let's go"

*Arcturus Station: Naruto's POV*

I veered the shuttle through the kinetic barrier and landed carefully on some open ground and sighed "Here we are, the cloaking system the Illusive Man installed should be on by the time we are more than a few meter away form the shuttle. Shall we go?" Miranda simply nodded and opened the shuttle's side door, as she walked out I put on my Death Mask and joined her. Looking around the station I narrowed my eyes, the place was a blood bath. It looked like a war had broken out on the station, I sighed "Let's just find any survivors before the Alliance get here, I don't want to have to deal with them" Miranda nodded "If we activate the station's scanners it should locate any life on the station" she walked over to an open console nearby "Just a few more minutes and I should have access to the entire station"

I kept looking around sensing that there was someone lurking in the shadows, I quickly grabbed my M-96 Mattock frowning as it unfolded in my hands "Hurry up Miranda we've got company!" I yelled. As soon as I said that a krogan came storming at me barely ten feet away "Oh shit…" I sighed as my biotics flared, the krogan was just a meter away from me before I charged right into his face. With his shields down and him disorientated I unloaded my Mattock right into his face. As soon as the krogan fell dead to the ground three vorcha came and showered me with their submachine guns. I grinned when the submachine guns barely got through my barrier "Too slow!" I yelled firing my Mattock at them with deadly precision. They didn't stand a chance, they fell to the ground faster than the krogan did. "Human! Surrender now!" I turned my head and grimaced as a squad of Bloodpack krogans surrounded Miranda, the one who yelled at me pointed his M-300 Claymore at Miranda's head.

I sighed dropping my Mattock and holding my hands up "We surrender" that's all I remember saying right before a krogan smashed his head against mine plunging me into infinite darkness…

*Arcturus Station: Holding Cells: Naruto's POV*

I groaned holding my head in pain "I should've seen that coming huh?" "Yeah you really should have" I looked up to see Miranda chained to the wall in front of me. I looked myself over and sighed "I assume that they've taken our weapons?" Miranda nodded "And they took our amps so we won't be able to break these chains with our biotics" I grinned "So they finally took that stupid piece of metal off me? Good, I didn't need it anyways" my biotics flared as I broke through the chains with ease, Miranda gaped at me sort of like…a fish out of water. I snickered at the look on her face as I walked through the barrier and tossed her, her amp. It fell to the ground with a soft thud bringing her out of her shock "What? How?" Miranda sputtered making me chuckle "Another reason the Illusive Man treats me differently is because he poured two billion credits into my broke ass. Did you really think he wouldn't have had some way to protect his investment?" Miranda sighed "No I suppose, but we should hurry and leave this station" as she pulled herself up off the ground I frowned "Why? Did the Bloodpack kill everybody on the station already?"

Miranda shook her head "No, there's only one human left on this station…and she's in that cell over there" Miranda pointed behind me, I turned around to see a little girl no older than eleven sleeping in a cell. Miranda slowly approached the girl's cell turning off the kinetic barrier, Miranda gently shook the girl awake making her gasp in fear "Shh, it's okay we're here to help you" the girl hesitated but slowly stood up, Miranda smiled "What's your name?" the girl replied quietly "Hilary Moreau" I sighed "C'mon, we have to get out of here" Miranda nodded holding her hand out to the girl, Hilary grabbed Miranda's hands and gave her a sad smile "I'm the only one left…right?" Miranda gently squeezed the girl's hand "I'm sorry…we were too late" I growled impatiently as the Renegade side of me flared "Can we just go already?" suddenly a krogan walked in, his eyes widened at the sight of us out of our cells "Hey! How did yo-" I charged in front of him sending the krogan to the ground.

Before he could get up I put my boot down gently on his quad "Where did you take our weapons?" the krogan grumbled at being defeated so easily but he complied "All your stuff's down the hall in one of the apartments" I frowned "Which apartment?" the krogan grinned "How should I kno-AHHHHHH!" the krogan screamed as I leaned on him "Which apartment did you say it was again?" the krogan glared at me as he breath heavily "2-B, it's in the lower levels!" I nodded as I lifted my boot off his quad, as he got up I grabbed his M-6 Carnifex heavy pistol from his hip and looked it over "You Bloodpack mercs have a great taste in heavy weapons" the krogan lunged for his weapon but I quickly sidestepped making him head butt the door. Although the krogan was completely out of it he smashed the door console rendering it useless. I tisked "I guess I'll just have to hold the door open"

I walked over to the door frowning "Miranda I might need some biotic assistance here" Miranda nodded and looked down at Hilary "Just give us a second we'll get you out of here in no time okay?" the girl nodded and let go of Miranda's hand letting the Cerberus officer to walk over me "What seems to be the problem?" I sighed "This old station uses reinforced springs to hold the doors closed when the consoles get damaged, I need you to open the door temporarily since I'll need all my biotic power to keep this door open" Miranda nodded as a blue mass effect field formed around her "Ah!" Miranda gasped in exertion as she opened the door two inches apart. It was just enough time for me to jump in, I leaned on one side of the door only for the other side to put more pressure on me. Oh god this hurts like a bitch! "Move it!" I yelled at Miranda who was already rushing to the door with Hilary. Right when Miranda was getting out I spotted Bloodpack vorchas down the hall running towards us. I tossed Miranda my 'recently aquired' Carnifex and grinned "Go, I'll meet you in the lower levels" Miranda shook her head "I'm not leaving you here!" I smiled "That's an order Miss Lawson" my biotics flared right before I dived back into the room.

Looking around I sighed "This might take a while…better get to work"

AN: To be continued…read and review as both will be sufficient payments for this monstrosity I have written for you. See you guys next week…hopefully.

~TheKitKatana


	4. Chapter 4

Subject 66

Chapter Four: First Mission…Part Two

-*Scene Change/POV Change*

-'Thoughts'

-"Talking"

AN: Holy crap! Six reviews from you guys! Hot damn I should really update WAY more often…it's too bad life has it's cold claws wrapped around me for the moment. But never fear! I will always try my hardest give you guys weekly updates for as long as this story progresses, speaking of stories let us move on to a fresh new chapter of Subject 66!

*Arcturus Station: Holding Cells: Naruto's POV*

Damn, how the hell do I get out of here now? I looked around for a moment and frowned when I saw what appeared to be the only opening "Garbage Disposal Chute…it's a good thing I brought my Death Mask…" I muttered to myself as I opened the chute wincing as the smell somehow got through the filter in my mask. I sighed "I'm only gonna say this once…geronimo!" I jumped into the chute grunting as my armor bumped the sides. I landed roughly encased in an everlasting darkness…

*Arcturus Station: Miranda's POV*

I shot the vorcha wincing as each shot from the heavy Carnifex pistol pushed my arm back, the vorcha fell to the ground but I could hear others coming. I turn to Hilary and smiled "Can you show me where the lower levels are?" the girl nodded grabbing my hand "Follow me!" she said pulling at my hand. I rolled my eyes and followed the girl to the lower level hoping that Naruto had found a way out of the holding cells…

*Minuteman Station: The Illusive Man's POV*

I knew Yami was gone as soon as the boy opened his eyes, but will this affect my plans? I walked around my temporary office and sighed as I pulled out a fresh carton of cigarettes from my desk, I lit one up and breathed in the smoke deeply. I pulled out Yami's file and crossed it out replacing it with 'Naruto', I grinned to myself watching the video feed from Naruto's Death Mask. No, everything will come together soon. Now to find Shepard…

*Arcturus Station: 'Garbage Disposal': Naruto's POV*

"Ow…where am I?" I tried to move but there was a huge chunk of metal on top of me, I checked out my shields on my H.U.D and frowned "Shields at fifty percent and dropping…not good." I tried to push the metal off with my biotics but I could only lift it off me for half a second. "How am I gonna…oh I am such and IDIOT!" I pulled off my gloves and Kestrel Arm Sheaths and clapped my hands together "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" a huge gust of wind exploded around me effectively pushing the chunk of metal off of me. I grinned "I've still got it…now to find a way out of here" I pulled my gloves and arm sheaths back on and looked around flicking on my Death Mask's head lights "Where the hell…oh shit!" I yelled looking around I saw that I was on a conveyer belt down a narrow hallway. At the end of a tunnel was a bright orange light, not good…shit! What do I do?

Then realization hit me, I readied myself and breathed heavily "Charge" I whispered as a blood red mass effect field glowed around me. Immediately I was pulled away from the orange light at the end of the tunnel and into the opposite direction. I saw a door and charged right through it depleting my shields in the process…

*Arcturus Station: Lower Levels: Apartment 2B: Third Person POV*

Miranda sighed as Hilary finally stopped pulling on her hand "Are we there yet?" she said wiping a bead of sweat off one of her delicate eyebrows. Hilary jumped up and smiled "Yup!" Miranda sighed and readied her Carnifex "Stand back" the girl nodded and ran behind Miranda. Bypassing the door console with her omni tool Miranda jumped in with her pistol ready only to find the room filled with…Bloodpack krogan and vorcha. The mercenary group had set up an impromptu command center of some sorts in the huge apartment. All the aliens immediately pulled out their weapons, one krogan stepped out and growled "Relinquish your weapon human!" Miranda's eyes darted around assessing the situation 'Okay, ten vorcha and ten krogans…and me with a Carnifex and down to my last thermal clip. Where is Naruto when I need him?!' suddenly a wall exploded behind the Bloodpack disorienting them. Miranda hurried to a table with her weapons on it and grabbed them, Hilary stood at the door with her eyes wide.

Miranda quickly ran back to the girl and pulled out both her Phalanx pistol as well as her newly acquired Carnifex and grinned "Assessing situation, probability of success: fifty five percent. Engaging" and with that Miranda unloading the pistols on the fallen Bloodpack mercs with deadly precision, each shot either broke through their shields or completely depleted them. The vorcha were dropping like flies but the krogan were a bit more troublesome for Miranda, there were only five krogan left but they remained hidden behind pieces of furniture or the destroyed wall. Miranda shot down the first two with ease but the last one was nowhere to be found. Suddenly she heard a scream behind her, Miranda spun around to see the last krogan…holding an M-3 Predator to Hilary's head.

"Surrender human!" the krogan growled gripping Hilary's arm tight making the girl cry out in pain "That won't be necessary" the krogan turned around out to be sent floating through the air surrounded by a blood red mass effect field. Out of the shadows Naruto walked towards Miranda wearing all his weapons on his back "Ready to go?" Miranda sighed holding her head "I see you're a last minute kind of person…very well, let's just end this mission already" Hilary simply stood there holding her arm wincing in pain, Naruto smiled at the girl and kneeled down beside her "Here, this will help" he used his omni tool to apply a little medi gel to the girl's arm. Naruto smiled "All better?" Hilary poked and prodded her arm "Yup!" she exclaimed jumping up and hugging Naruto to his surprise "Thanks blondie!" Naruto chuckled "No problem missy" Naruto was about to get her off of him but found that she had fallen asleep exhausted.

Naruto sighed "Let's go Miranda" the blonde carried Hilary under one arm, Miranda walked up beside him and smiled. The walked back to the shuttle in blissful silence…

*Tiptree Colony: Third Person POV*

Naruto landed in a secluded spot and carried Hilary to the colony…and yes she was still asleep. Hilary had later woken up in her father's house, her mother was one of the few who made it out alive. After a good night sleep Hilary found a note stuffed under her pillow: Dear Hilary, Miranda promised to visit often…I might come along too so keep an eye out for us. Yours Truly, Blondie. Hilary smiled never forgetting the faces of the two who saved her…

*Minuteman Station: Naruto's Room: Naruto's Mindscape: Third Person POV*

Kyuubi stood in front of Naruto with a sad smile on her face "Naruto…" she whispered "It's time I showed you the truth…let's take a look at one of your memories" the events of Konoha and what Cerberus and the Illusive Man had done came crashing through Naruto who gripped his fist in anger at the Illusive Man, but he calmed himself down and grinned at Kyuubi "I think it's about time I 'resigned' from Cerberus…"

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but…well to tell you the truth I'm in the hospital right now. This chapter was premade a while back when I was editing the last chapter, I kind of broke my leg…under a car…yeah being an apprentice mechanic is NOT fun. Anyways, I will see you guys next week so as always read and review!

~TheKitKatana


End file.
